<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grigori ; Watchers by insomniacOlympian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663066">Grigori ; Watchers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacOlympian/pseuds/insomniacOlympian'>insomniacOlympian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Abrahamic Religions, Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament), Christian Bible (Old Testament), Religion &amp; Lore - Ambiguous Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - World War II, Gen, World War II, World Wars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacOlympian/pseuds/insomniacOlympian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this in Middle School when I was bored, one time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grigori ; Watchers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10/30/1922<br/>
Father, as always, the humans go too far. I request that the garrison be allowed to terminate its observation.</p><p>1/30/1933<br/>
Terminate observation.</p><p>9/3/1933<br/>
Father, I would think that they’d have learned from their mistakes by now. You must tell us how so many can support this monster. The garrison is growing restless.<br/>
Once again, I request we be allowed to terminate our observation.</p><p>11/9/1938<br/>
Father, what are we supposed to learn from this? That if by some miracle the humans restructure themselves that things like this must never be repeated? Your silence is far more deafening then your voice ever was.<br/>
Can we terminate our observation yet?</p><p>9/1/1939<br/>
Father, it is not just me requesting this. The entire garrison harasses me daily asking for our observation to be terminated. We have never seen so many of our cousins die, let alone in such terrible ways. They are equal parts terrifying and pitiable.<br/>
If you won’t stop them because of free will, let us stop. Please.</p><p>7/16/1945<br/>
Father, the humans have gained power which is comparable to our own. What we did to their cities twice, they could do a thousand times over now.<br/>
While the German state certainly deserves such countermeasures, the garrison is fearful of what things will come to years down the line. What if they found a way to level this power against us? </p><p> </p><p>8/6/1945<br/>
Father, the garrison is done. We are leaving this planet to itself- if that was what you wanted, congratulations.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>